¿Reto o Verdad?
by angylopez
Summary: Los integrantes del Earth Eleven deciden divertirse con uno de los típicos juegos que se realizan en una reunión de jóvenes. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los chicos termina encerrado en un closet junto a una chica? ¿Y si la puerta se atasca? ¿Cómo saldrían de allí? IbukixMinori.


Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Level-5.

Hola =P Bien, estoy consciente de que tengo que terminar y continuar mis demás fics… Pero no es cosa mía. Mi imaginación me dice que tengo que escribir esto y si no lo hago no podre escribir otras cosas xD Porque así es mi mente D= va en contra de mis otras responsabilidades xD. Ahora los dejare con la información del fic~.

Title: "¿Reto o Verdad?"

Summary: "Los integrantes del Earth Eleven deciden divertirse con uno de los típicos juegos que se realizan en una reunión de jóvenes. ¿Qué pasaría si uno de los chicos termina encerrado en un closet junto a una chica? ¿Y si la puerta se atasca? ¿Cómo saldrían de allí? IbukixMinori.

Genres: Humor/Romance.

Pareja: Ibuki Munemasa & Minori Mizukawa.

Advertencias: La pareja es Crack, o sea que no hay pruebas de ello, pero a mi parecer se ven bien juntos xD. También puede haber algo de OoC y yo diría algo AU. Y hay un poquito de Spoiler aquí.

Notas: Aquí está el Spoiler xD. Haber~ Minori Mizukawa había sido poseída por el payaso ese que siempre está con el entrenador del equipo de Earth Eleven anteriormente conocido como Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Para quien no sepa: Ahora en el equipo de Earth Eleven se han unido Shinsuke y otro nuevo personaje llamado Ichikawa Zanakurou, ahora este equipo juega para salvar el destino de la Tierra, ya que si pierden su planeta será destruido. Regresando al punto central… Potomuri –el payaso- poseía el cuerpo de Minori, pero cuando el deja el cuerpo de la chica. Ella toma su verdadera personalidad, que según lo que he visto en algunas imágenes parecer ser algo agresiva. Otro pequeño detalle, en el último capítulo de Inazuma eleven Go! Galaxy Potomuri –estando en el cuerpo de Minori- revela que el es solo un espíritu, en ese mismo capítulo, Tsurugi fue secuestrado por unos tipos para poder llevarlo ante Lalaya –una princesa de otro planeta- para poder casarse con él. O sea Tsurugi está secuestrado xDD. Y lo remplazaron con otro Tsurugi falso… así que en el fic estará el Tsurugi falso.

Ahora que quedo clara la información…. Ahí les va el fic…

* * *

Los dos estaban desesperados por salir de aquel lugar, ambos comenzaban a sentirse algo incómodos por estar en ese closet. Y no es como si ellos hubieran decidido estar allí, fue cosa de… "_Sus compañeros de equipo". _Aunque parezca que no pasaría entre ellos pues así, sí pasó y ahora ellos intentaban salir de ahí. Ibuki Munemasa y Minori Mizukawa estaban afrontando tal vez uno de los peores días desde que habían comenzado aquel viaje hacia el espacio. Para comenzar a empeorar las cosas Potomuri había dejado el cuerpo de la chica, en pocas palabras, la chica del cabello de color verde oscuro sacaba a flote su verdadera personalidad que según Ibuki era… "_realmente fastidiosa"._

Así ambos trataban de salir de aquel armario tan poco divertido. El portero intento contener sus ganas de gritar y la gerente intentaba aguantar sus ganas de insultar gravemente a su compañero. Era verdad, ninguno de los dos se soportaba, para nada.

Los dos suspiraron y se miraron…

— ¿Cómo se supone que terminamos aquí? —preguntó secamente la chica de los ojos verdes.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó fastidiado su compañero para ganarse la mirada asesina de ella—. Pufff, como sea, todo comenzó hoy en el desayuno…

_Todos estaban tomando su desayuno tranquilamente, olían el delicioso aroma de su nutritivo desayuno. Cada quien tomo su asiento, lastimosamente ese día algunas mesas necesitaban limpieza, por lo que no quedaban muchas opciones para escoger un asiento. La mayoría se sentó en un lugar muy cómodo mientras que otros como Ibuki se habían quedado sin un lugar donde comer, su única opción era sentarse con la chica solitaria del equipo. Definitivamente no deseaba estar sentado en la misma mesa que ella, por una sencilla razón, Potomuri había dejado su cuerpo, dejando así al descubierto su verdadera personalidad, la cual era más… agresiva, lo suficiente para hacer irritar al portero, sin embargo tuvo que tomar un lugar en aquella mesa. La miro y ella le lanzó una mirada asesina a lo que el chico respondió metiéndose en la boca una gran cucharada de su comida, irritándola a ella. _

— _¿Podrías no comer así? —preguntó de forma agresiva la chica del cabello color verde oscuro. _

— _¿Te molesta? —preguntó de forma burlona el chico de la banda negra. _

—_Hum… más bien es tu presencia la que me molesta._

—_Que lastima… porque aquí me senté y aquí me quedo… además porque no te largas tú. _

—_Pues… ¿adivina qué? ¡No me muevo! ¿Comprendiste o te lo tengo que explicar con manzanitas? _

_El portero suspiro pesadamente, se levanto de su lugar, se acerco a la chica, le aparto la comida y la miro de forma agresiva a los ojos._

— _¿Por qué no mejor te vas a otro lado y me vas dejando en paz? —comentó molestamente, Ibuki._

— _¡Mira porterito! Que te creas el mejor del equipo no te da derecho a sentirte mejor que los demás. —reclamó Minori llamando así la atención de los demás del equipo._

—_Yo no me creo mejor que los demás… es que lo soy~. —arremetió para fastidiar más a la chica._

—_Yo lo dudo mucho… —susurró la mánager para después levantarse de su lugar y mirar fijamente a los ojos al chico—. Por favor… ni siquiera eres lindo~. _

_Un claro "Huy" fue lo que se escucho, pues lo último que esperaban era ese tipo de comentario de parte de aquella gerente, la mayoría estaba impactado por ello e Ibuki estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Estaba realmente rojo de la ira y antes de que pudiera decir algo Potomuri llego junto al entrenador para calmar las cosas. _

—_Cálmense ya. —exigió Potomuri mientras trataba de calmar la situación._

— _¡Pero…! —intentaron exclamar Ibuki y Minori, pero se vieron interrumpidos por su entrenador._

— _¡Traten de evitar este tipo de discusiones! O me veré obligado a tomar decisiones drásticas, ahora quiero que Minori me acompañe y que los demás traten de calmarse._

_La chica de los ojos color verde camino hacia su entrenador mientras que Ibuki le miraba con cara de satisfacción pues según él "había ganado", así que lo segundo que hizo después de sonreír maliciosamente fue sacarle la lengua a la gerente, cosa que la hizo enfadar, pero ella decidió ignorarlo causando así una molestia enorme en el chico. _

—No recuerdo eso último… —reprochó Minori interrumpiendo claramente el "_flashback"—. _Si recuerdo la discusión, pero no recuerdo bien como termine aquí…

—Creo que después Potomuri volvió a tu cuerpo o algo así, no sé… ¿me dejaras seguir con mi recuerdo?

—Claro…

—Genial… —susurró pesadamente y de mala gana mientras seguía con su historia—. Después….

_Al anochecer la mayoría se había reunido, pues habían decidido organizar un divertido juego, ya que ninguno de ellos había jugado antes "¿Reto o Verdad?". Aquel juego había comenzado de lo más inocente. Era simple… rodaban una pequeña botella, para poder indicar a quien le tocaba, así el primero que rodó la botella fue el capitán de su equipo, después la botella se detuvo en frente de Shindou, quien escogió, "reto", y fue retado a tomar un vaso entero de salsa kétchup. _

_Después de que el chico castaño cumpliera su reto, giro la botella y se detuvo en Ibuki. _

—_Reto. —dijo rápidamente el portero mientras sonreía victoriosamente._

—_Bien… Hum… te reto a… vendarte los ojos y cantar Katte ni Cinderella* mientras conduces un monociclo. _

—_Fácil. —presumió arrogantemente el chico de la banda color negro. _

_Él se vendo los ojos, se subió al monociclo y comenzaba a cantar la dicha canción, lastimosamente no podía mantener mucho el equilibrio, así que se tambaleaba, mientras hacía eso sus demás compañeros se fueron a seguir jugando ya que según ellos "Ibuki iba a cumplir el reto, por ello no era necesario vigilarlo". Por ello empezaron de nuevo el juego, pero está vez quien giro la botella fue Minaho, y paro en Matatagi, quien también escogió reto, así que el chico con el cabello color naranja, lo pensó por un momento y lo reto a comerse un dulce espacial, el cual tenía forma de babosa además de un característico sabor limón._

— _¿En verdad me lo tengo que comer? —preguntó hastiado, Matatagi._

—_Sí, es sabor limón, tú sabor menos favorito. —contestó con una sonrisa burlona, Minaho._

—_Ya…lo hare… arroz**. —comentó el chico retado, sin embargo eso último que dijo los dejó confundidos a todos. _

— _¿Arroz**? —preguntó inocentemente, Tenma—. ¿Qué quiso decir? _

—_Ah… —murmuró algo avergonzado, Ichikawa, para después acercarse hasta su capitán y susurrarle al oído el significado dejando a Tenma totalmente molesto y ofendido. _

— _¡Matatagi eso no se dice! ¡Como castigo tendrás que besar a la babosa primero! —gritó enojado, Tenma._

— _¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? —preguntó arrogantemente, Matatagi._

—_Pues…. —está vez habló, Shindou—. Te golpeamos por diez minutos._

—_Tsk… como sea… ¡Lo hare! —gritó para después acercarse a la babosa, pero se le resbalo de las manos cayendo al suelo, luego la cosa que supuestamente era un dulce empezó a escurrir algo—. ¿Qué es eso? _

—_Es el jugo de limón… —respondió cortésmente, Manabe._

—_Claro… —comentó asustado el de los ojos negros para después volver a agarrar la babosa._

_Al intentarlo de nuevo, se le fue otra vez de las manos, y siguió así hasta que él junto a su dulce llegaron hasta donde estaba Ibuki, y aquel liquido que escurría se quedo derramado en el suelo, causándole un grave problema al portero ya que aquel jugo de limón que había caído en el suelo había hecho resbalar al del cabello blanco. _

_Ibuki Munemasa se cayó del monociclo y termino en el closet, en el cual se cerró la puerta, sin embargo eso no lo había detenido, el seguía cantando, aunque no sea bueno en eso, seguía cumpliendo su reto, y como tenía los ojos vendados no se dio cuenta de que se había encerrado en un closet y con la persona menos deseada… _

— _¡Katte ni Cinderella…! —cantaba el chico portero mientras seguía saltando, pues al perder el monociclo, se dedico a saltar—. ¡Ya termine chicos! ¡Lo ven, lo hice! _

— _¿Por qué cantas? —preguntó curios, Minori, mientras lo miraba de una forma extraña._

— _¿Qué? —cuestionó asustado Ibuki—. Esa voz… suena a… —se quito la venda de los ojos y la vio a ella—. ¡¿Qu-Qué?! ¡¿Cómo diablos termine aquí… contigo?! _

—_No sé… yo estaba aquí de lo más tranquila y tu entraste cantando una canción. _

—_Por favor… ¡Esto fue algún truco tuyo para vengarte por lo de la mañana! _

— _¡Serás idiota! Lo de la mañana fue algo estúpido, además el que entro aquí fuiste tú. _

—_Como sea me largo… ¡Cosa horrorosa! —exclamó para molestar claramente a Minori, luego intento abrir la puerta y… ¡Sorpresa!—. ¡La puerta no abre! _

—_No me digas genio… —habló sarcásticamente la chica para después reírse y aplaudirle al joven—. ¡Acabas de descubar algo totalmente lógico! _

— _¡Por Dios cállate! __¡Me caes mal! ¡Falda corta! —insultó gravemente el portero causando así su casi muerte ya que lo primero que hizo la chica fue golpearlo con una escoba, pues el armario en el que se habían quedado encerrados, era el armario de escobas. _

— _¡Verás cómo te dejo si me vuelves a decir eso! _

—_Pufff, te enojas igual que Nozaki… la diferencia es que eres más bonita~. —comentó atrevidamente, Ibuki, para provocar un sonrojo en la chica—. Lastimosamente me caes peor que ella. —y con eso último había provocado su ira. _

— _¡¿Pero qué te crees?! ¡Hace apenas unos segundos me llamaste "Falda corta"! _

—_Ya… bueno, de todas formas que seas más bonita que Sakura no te da lugar para darte el lujo de hacerte la enojada y golpearme con lo primero que encuentras… además… ¡estás gorda! _

_Eso encendió la ira de la chica, causando de nuevo que lo golpeara con la misma escoba. _

— _¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme gorda?! ¡Me dices dos cosas contradictorias! _

— _¡Mira! ¡Me caes horriblemente pesado! Así que te sugiero que no me digas nada… ¡Y ante todo te digo algo! ¡Púdrete! —exclamó con ira el portero para después encontrarse con la mirada asesina de la chica._

—_Hum… me viene dando igual lo que me digas. —comentó secamente, Minori._

—_Ya, como sea…. Para tu información te lo digo de una vez… te diré las razones por las que me caes mal… _

— _¡Te dije que me viene dando igual lo que me digas! —exclamó con ira la chica._

— _¡Ahhh! ¡Déjame hablar! _

— _¡Vete al demonio! _

— _¡Si pudiera lo haría sería mejor que estar aquí! _

— _¡Claro, cualquier lugar es mejor si no estás tú! ¡El odioso portero, Ibuki Munemasa, es tan irritante que nadie lo quiere cerca! _

_Él y ella siguieron discutiendo hasta quedarse sin aliento, y tan solo descansaron para pensar en más insultos y para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado. _

—Así terminamos aquí. —terminó de recordar el chico de la banda negra.

—Ah… —murmuró Minori, demostrando así su aburrimiento, se encontraba a punto de decir algo, pero se escucharon unos gritos—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Creo que son los chicos jugando eso de reto o verdad. —respondió sin insultar, el chico de los ojos color ciruela.

—Hum… —masculló pensativamente la de los ojos de color verde—. Yo nunca he jugado eso…

— ¿Eh? —preguntó confundido, Ibuki, él no esperaba algo así.

—Sí, bueno… supongo que no ha de ser tan divertido… ¡De todas formas así termine yo contigo aquí! Ese juego ha de tener una especie de maldición o algo así.

—No es que sea malo, es que es estúpido. —soltó pesadamente el chico del cabello color blanco.

—Para mi viene siendo lo mismo… —comentó de forma hastiada la mánager.

—"_¡Me estoy desesperando! Ya no soporto estar aquí… comienzo a escuchar las voces de los chicos gritando cosas raras_". —pensó Ibuki mientras escuchaba a los chicos gritar "¡Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!", esas exclamaciones incomodaron al portero ya que se relacionaba esas palabras con su situación actual—. ¡Necesito salir de aquí!

* * *

Todos seguían jugando, pero habían cambiado el juego a solo retos, además de que las chicas se habían unido a la pequeña "reunión". Y por más extraño que parezca, nadie se había dado cuenta de que Ibuki no estaba y mucho menos de que Minori no estaba pues estaban tan ocupados cumpliendo sus retos. El que termino primero fue Matatagi, pero claro que le costó cumplir su reto ya que además que se le resbalaba para todas partes, la babosa estaba viva y se lo intentaba comer, sin embargo él no dejo que se lo comiera y termino su reto.

— ¡Ya termine mi reto! —exclamó triunfante el chico del cabello castaño.

— ¡Pero te comiste a la mascota de Konoha! —gritó exaltado Kusaka.

—Ustedes fueron los que impusieron el reto, y… ¡Ni que fuera la gran cosa!

—Sí, pero no pensamos que fueras a comértelo de verdad, además pudiste haber dicho algo… si no querías solo tenias que decirlo, por cierto que tu dijiste arroz**, lo cual fue un insulto muy grave. —admitió sin mucha pena, Tetsukado Shin.

— ¿Qué significa arroz**? —preguntó inocentemente, Aoi.

—Pues…. —comenzó a susurrar Ichikawa—. Hum… si lo ven desde otro punto de vista, arroz puede significar un animal, al igual que una palabra muy fea.

—Ah… —masculló la chica del cabello azul para luego darse cuenta del doble sentido de esa palabra—, ah… ¡Eso fue muy grosero!

—No le veo lo grave. —comentó inocentemente, Sakura.

—Es que no te has dado cuenta de su significado. —insinuó Minaho, quien ya se había descifrado el pequeño misterio que se traían con aquella palabra.

— ¡Yo tampoco le veo lo grave! —exclamó algo confundido, Manabe.

—Y se supone que eres el más inteligente… —habló el chico del cabello naranja para molestar a su amigo.

— ¡Minaho! No me insultes así además que tiene decir arroz**… —reprochó el chico de las gafas para después entender el mensaje de esa palabra.

— ¡Oh! Yo no entiendo… —reclamó la chica del cabello color rosado para después hacer un puchero.

—Yo les explico… —indicó Aoi mientras sacaba un espejo de su bolsa y escribía la palabra arroz**, luego se los mostró a todos—, eso significa.

— ¡¿Eh?! —preguntaron sorprendidos los que no sabían, la única que parecía no prestar atención era la pequeña Konoha.

—Mi mascota… —susurró triste la pequeña niña.

— ¡Matatagi! ¡Te daremos el reto de castigo número uno por haberle hecho algo malo a Konoha! ¡Y por el insulto de arroz**! —ordenó el capitán del equipo de Earth Eleven—. Tendrás que darle un masaje de pies al entrenador y lavárselos.

— ¡¿Qué?! —cuestionó sorprendido el de los ojos color negro para después llenar sus ojos de rencor—. ¡¿Y si no quiero?!

—Te golpearemos si no lo haces. —contestó algo agresivo, Shindou.

— ¡¿Y si no quiero?!

— ¡Te golpearemos!

— ¡¿Y si no quiero?!

— ¡Te golpearemos!

— ¡¿Y si no quiero?!

— ¡Te golpearemos!

— ¡¿Y si no quiero?!

— ¡Te golpearemos!

— ¡¿Y si no quiero?!

— ¡Te golpearemos!

— ¡¿Y si lo golpeamos de una buena vez?! —preguntó ya cansado e irritado, Tetsukado.

— ¡Sí, esa es una mejor idea! —gritó emocionado, Shindou.

— ¡Alto! —exclamó Tenma, dejando con la mente en blanco a todos—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo hay que golpearlo?

—Vamos a ver… —comenzó a hablar, Manabe—. Son diez minutos por el insulto de arroz**, diez minutos por comerse la babosa y diez minutos por negarse al reto de castigo.

— ¡Son treinta minutos! —gritó sumando el cálculo, Minaho.

—Hum… sigamos jugando en lo que los demás lo golpean… —sugirió Shinsuke.

—Me parece una buena idea. —dijo Tenma mientras miraba con una gran sonrisa a los demás, después de aceptar la "idea" la mayoría se fue corriendo a golpear hacia donde estaba Matatagi, y cuando lo tuvieron en frente lo comenzaron a golpear—. ¡Konoha reta a quien quieras!

—Lo retare a usted capitán. —murmuró por lo bajo la niña del cabello verde.

— ¡Bien! ¿Cuál es mi reto?

—Píntele con marcador permanente caritas a sus balones. —retó Konoha a su amigo y capitán.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero… son mis balones! —gritó exagerando mucho, Tenma.

—Es un reto. —habló Aoi motivándolo para hacerlo y no decepcionar a su amiga.

—Pues… lo hare. —aceptó algo indeciso el chico castaño—. En lo que yo hago eso… reto a Manabe a subir una foto a Facebook*** utilizando Internet Explorer****.

— ¡¿Qué cosa?! —preguntó sorprendido el chico de los lentes, pues él detestaba hasta el fondo de su alma ese internet—. ¡Pero si es un asco! ¡Capitán no me haga hacer eso!

—Hum… —musitó Tenma mientras comenzaba a pintarle caritas a sus balones.

— ¡Vamos hazlo, Manabe! —gritó animoso, Minaho.

— ¡Tú lo dices porque no eres él que tiene que hacerlo!

—Ni que fuera para tanto… —opinó de forma burlona el chico del cabello color naranja.

—Tsk…. ¡subiré la tonta foto! —gritó molesto, Manabe, para después tomar su laptop, entrar a Internet **** e intentar subir la foto, sin embargo, la página no cargo bien—. ¡Ahhh! ¡Esto es un asco y una porquería! ¡Algún día te destruiré estúpido Internet Explorer****!

— ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! —empezó a reírse y burlarse, Minaho Kazuto.

—Como te ríes tanto…. ¡Te reto a llamarle a la chica del café internet! —retó ingeniosamente el chico del cabello color lila claro.

— ¡Es que…! No puedo… —intentó inventar una excusa, el del ojos verdes, pero obviamente no lo logro—, sabes perfectamente que no hay señal aquí…

— ¡Claro que hay! —gritó sin sentido alguno el de los lentes—. ¡Tú amor hacia ella hará que haya señal! —y con eso último provoco un gran sonrojo de parte de su amigo.

— ¡Te he dicho que no me hace caso!

—No es cierto, es que jamás le dices nada…

—Es que siempre que te acompaño al café internet terminas arruinando todas las computadoras del lugar, ya que según tú "son una porquería por utilizar Internet Explorer****" —recordó molesto, Minaho mientras que los demás solo miraban la escena con diversión, bueno algunos ya que el resto seguía golpeando a Matatagi.

Y… al fin alguien tuvo la gran idea de preguntar por esa chica…

— ¿Quién es esa chica del café internet de la que tanto hablan? —preguntó mientras se moría de la curiosidad, Sakura.

—Este… —murmuró sonrojado el del cabello color naranja.

— ¡Yo les contare!

— ¡Manabe! Es un secreto… ninguno de ellos tiene derecho a saber lo que yo estoy haciendo por ahí.

—Hum… ¡Neh! Les voy a contar, miren hace un tiempo cuando seguíamos en el planeta Tierra, Minaho y yo fuimos a un café internet que estaba en el centro comercial y…

_En aquel centro comercial, se respiraba la tranquilidad de toda la gente, se sentía la diversión y alegría de ese lugar. Habían muchos lugares por visitar, muchas cosas que hacer y que disfrutar tantas opciones para divertirse, sin embargo, dos chicos desperdiciaban su tiempo en un café internet, más bien Manabe Jinichirou intentaba encontrar una computadora ahí, que no tuviera Internet Explorer**** mientras que Minaho Kazuto intentaba ocultar la vergüenza que le daba lo infantil que podía ser su amigo. _

—"_Ah, siempre es lo mismo… ¿el gerente estará aquí?" —pensó mientras comenzaba a ver hacia todos lados y cuando se volteo, recostó sus codos en el mostrador, suspiro, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a una chica, castaña con cabello largo ondulado, ojos azules que eran cubiertos por unos lentes, pero se podían ver perfectamente, aquella mirada hipnotizó al joven detective—. Ah… yo… _

— _¡Hola! Este… ¿en que pudiera servirle? —saludó y preguntó cortésmente la castaña._

—"_¡Oh, no puede ser! Es la chica más linda que he visto desde que he tenido gusto por las chicas… ¿Qué le digo? Si sabe que soy amigo del loco que siempre arruina las computadoras todo se arruinara….". —analizó, Minaho, para después dar un gran suspiro y observar más de cerca a la joven._

—_Disculpa… ¿en verdad necesitas algo? _

—_Bueno yo solo estoy aquí por mi amigo y eso… _

—_Hum… ¿te he visto antes? _

—_Yo no lo recuerdo, tal vez… _

— _¡Yo si te recuerdo! Mi gerente me recomendó no tratar con personas como ustedes. —indicó la de las gafas mientras lo señalaba a él y a Manabe—. Según él ustedes dos siempre le ocasionan problemas. _

—_Ya veo… —murmuró deprimido el detective, ya que había perdido sus esperanzas de salir con ella o eso creía él._

—_Aunque, desde mi punto de vista eres alguien muy simpático y lindo. —admitió algo sonrojada la de los ojos azules para después giñarle un ojo al detective. _

—_También pienso que eres linda… más que el deducir personalidades. _

— _¿Qué cosa? _

—_Nada…. Cosa de detectives._

— _¿En serio? ¡Yo adoro el misterio y me encantan los detectives! _

_Sí, era la chica perfecta para Minaho Kazuto, demasiado… era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, siempre que él tenía un momento especial en su vida, era arruinado por terceros… y…. esta vez quien arruino todo fue Manabe. _

_El chico con el cabello color lila había arruinado cada una de las computadoras del lugar, ¿cómo lo hizo? Simple, él había tomado un una vara y con ella había comenzado a destruir cada una de las maquinas que había en el lugar. Minaho y la chica del café internet, solo miraban aquella escena. Y el joven detective estaba tan avergonzado que estrello su palma contra su cara en señal de decepción y desesperación._

— _¡Manabe! ¡¿De dónde sacaste esa vara?! —preguntó con mucha preocupación, el de los ojos verdes._

— _¡Yo siempre la traigo conmigo! ¡Es mi vara especial! —respondió rápidamente el de las gafas para mostrar su vara que tenia escrito "Muerte a Internet Explorer"—. De hecho se la compre a un tipo, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro, que conocía a otro…_

— _¡Para! ¡Entendí, entendí! —exclamó hastiado, Minaho._

— _¡Tienen que salir de aquí! —gritó alarmada la castaña._

—_Pero… —intentó hablar el del cabello color naranja, pero fue interrumpido por la chica._

—_Lo siento si mi jefe los ve aquí, va a llamar a la policía y no quiero que te pase nada…_

— _¿Algún día te volveré a ver? —preguntó el joven detective mientras se acercaba a ella y la miraba con ternura a los ojos._

—_Sí, siempre tendremos este café internet, que tu amigo siempre arruinara._

—_No te preocupes…. Algún día yo vendré sin él._

— _¿En serio? —preguntó con ilusión la de los ojos azules._

—_Hum… lo dudo un poco, pero…_

— _¡Huy! Ya se pusieron empalagosos. —reprochó Manabe para después fijarse que el gerente se acercaba—. ¡Minaho apúrate hay que irnos! _

—_Bueno… —murmuró sin mucha emoción, luego suspiro y miro a la chica a los ojos—. Adiós. _

—_Adiós. _

—_Adiós, mucho gusto, nos vemos cuando vuelvan a traer Internet Explorer —se despidió el chico de las gafas._

_Después se llevo de la ropa a Minaho y salió corriendo, pues el gerente estaba a punto de llegar y cuando entro al café internet le dio un ataque de ira._

—Así fue como Minaho se enamoro de la chica del café internet, ahora llámala.

— ¡Pero no sé su nombre!

—Pues pregúntaselo. —surgió burlonamente, Manabe.

— ¡Como quieras! —exclamó molesto el de los ojos verdes para después tomar su teléfono y buscar el número—. Hum… ¿Cuál será…? ¡Espera yo no le puse nombre al contacto en mi teléfono! Y.. ¡Tengo un montón de números sin nombre! ¡No, ya perdí el reto!

—No te preocupes, Minaho, solo búscalo entre todos esos números y deduce cual puede ser. —propuso sarcásticamente el de las gafas.

— ¡Eso hare! Pero antes… ¡Tsurugi te reto a molestar a Sakura y aguantarte a que te pegue! —gritó el del cabello color naranja, sin embargo, él no sabía que le estaba hablando a un Tsurugi evidentemente falso, pero que nadie lo notaba.

—Como sea… —murmuró el Tsurugi falso mientras se acercaba a Sakura—. Hum… ¿eres… odiosa?

— ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! —preguntó alterada la chica del cabello rosado, pues ella no había escuchado que eso era un reto por lo que le metió una patada y un puñetazo al Tsurugi falso.

— ¡Ahora te toca retar a alguien, Tsurugi! —exclamó emocionado, Tenma, quien si estaba prestando atención.

—Tsk… bola de idiotas… ¡Los reto a todos a pensar si en verdad soy el verdadero Tsurugi! —gritó furioso el del cabello azul mientras que los demás lo miraban y pensaban, después cada quien se le fue acercando.

— ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que borre todos los capítulos de Star Wars***** de tu laptop? —preguntó de forma interrogatorio, Manabe.

— ¿Qué te diría yo? —devolvió la pregunta, Tsurugi falso.

—Te enojarías y me dirías que me fuera al demonio.

—Bueno… vete al demonio. —contestó tranquilamente y sospechosamente el del cabello azul.

—Hum… que aburrido.

— ¡Tsurugi! ¿Soy tu amigo? —preguntó inocentemente, Tenma.

— ¿Lo soy? —devolvió de nuevo la pregunta, Tsurugi falso.

— ¡Claro!

—Entonces… sí.

—Yo digo que sí es Tsurugi. —opinó de forma tonta el capitán del Earth Eleven.

— ¡Yo lo comprobare! —gritó entusiasta, Sakura Nozaki—. ¡Tsurugi! ¿Qué es lo que normalmente me pedirías?

—"_¿Qué es lo que diría un chico de la tierra?" _—pensó la réplica de Tsurugi para después terminar por escoger una respuesta estúpida—. ¿Un… beso?

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Idiota, pervertido! ¡Aprovechado! ¡Este no es Tsurugi! —gritó fastidiada la chica del cabello rosado para después golpear al Tsurugi falso con la vara especial de Manabe.

— ¡Yeah! ¡Sakura, gana! —exclamó emocionado, Tenma.

— ¡Hey, mi vara! —reclamó el chico del cabello color lila.

—No creo que Nozaki haya ganado, no comprobamos nada, aunque Tsurugi jamás diría eso… y menos a ella. —comentó Shindou Takuto.

—Hum… ¿Y si lo amarramos? —cuestionó pensativa Aoi.

— ¡Buena idea, Aoi! —gritó emocionado el capitán.

Así amarraron a Tsurugi dejando a un lado a Matatagi, a quien dejaron de golpear ya hacia un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Y se centraron en Tsurugi, ahora lo había amarrado y lo tenían vigilado.

—Ahora… ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó confundido, Kusaka.

—Pues…. No sé. —respondió algo despreocupado Ichikawa.

—Tal vez Tsurugi solo tuvo un mal día. —surgió Shinsuke, quien estaba algo asustado por la idea de un reemplazo conspirativo.

—No creo… todos aquí conocemos a Tsurugi y él es mu y serio. —comentó Tetsukado.

— ¿Y si lo olvidamos? —preguntó fastidiado y agotado, Matatagi.

— ¡Matatagi! Ahora que lo recuerdo, como no termino totalmente tu reto de castigo, tienes que ir a darle un masaje de pies al entrenador y además lavárselos. —recordó burlonamente, Minaho.

—Tsk, como sea lo hare. —habló el castigado mientras se iba para buscar una cubeta llena de agua dejando a todos allí.

—Hum… ¡¿Y si le hacemos todo tipo de preguntas?! —propuso Shindou.

Todos se miraron uno a otro y sonrieron de una manera maliciosa, ahora sabrían si era Tsurugi o no, pero lo más seguro es que no se dieran cuenta de la realidad, pues el reemplazo del delantero era muy ingenioso y no iba a permitir que un grupo de chicos le arruinaran sus planes y su trabajo, lastimosamente todos estaban listos para bombardearlo con todo tipo de preguntas para poder irritarlo y demostrar si su identidad es verdadera o falsa.

* * *

De nuevo se escuchaban gritos y muchos insultos que se salían de contexto, de hecho se insultaban con cualquier cosa que les pareciera tonta, por lo que ahora se reclamaban cosas sin sentido alguno.

— ¡No me digas! ¡¿De aquí a cuando una chica puede ser tan estúpidamente irritante?!

— ¡Yo me pregunto! ¿Cómo puede existir alguien tan egocéntrico y narcisista?

— ¡No soy nazi!

— ¡Ibuki Munemasa no te hagas el baboso, que sabes a que me refiero!

—¡A mí no me llama nadie por mi nombre completo!

— ¡Obviamente nadie se había atrevido a retarte! ¡Porterito!

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Tengo que salir del closet! —exclamó el chico de los ojos color ciruela para después escuchar la risa de la chica, al parecer había dicho algo en doble sentido—. ¿De qué diablos te ríes?

—Bueno… si quieres salir del closet… te recomiendo que comiences a declararle tu amor a Shindou~.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no quise decir eso! ¡Me refería a salir de aquí!

—Jajajajajaja, ya no importa…. De todas formas ya lo sabía.

—¡Estas gorda y fea!

— ¡Hace apenas unas horas o minutos me dijiste que era más bonita que Sakura!

—Bueno… ¡Sakura no es muy bonita que digamos! Pero aún así sigo creyendo que eres mucho más linda que Nozaki~.

— ¡¿De nuevo con eso?! ¿Por qué eres así?

— ¡Porque soy un idiota, estúpido, presumido, egocéntrico que suele equivocarse y odiar a los demás! —soltó de golpe el portero dejando impactada a la chica.

—Ibuki…

—…

No dijo nada, ya no le quedaba aliento, ambos se habían aburrido, pero no dijeron nada, simplemente el chico de la banda color negra se sentó.

—Hum… —masculló la chica para después sentarse a la par del chico.

— ¿Quieres jugo de uva? —preguntó desviando la mirada, Ibuki.

— ¿Por qué hay jugo de uva aquí?

—El entrenador nos lo quito después de un incidente con el jugo y la ropa. —contestó despreocupado el de los ojos color ciruela, esa explicación le saco una risa a la chica—. En serio, cuando te ríes y sonríes eres mil veces más bonita que Nozaki~.

—No me digas eso… —murmuró Minori mientras trababa de ocultar su obvio sonrojo.

—Pufff, solo digo la verdad. —admitió el portero para tomar unos vasos que encontró allí y servir un poco de jugo y darse uno a la chica—. Ten.

—Gracias.

—Hum… me encanta este jugo. —comentó Ibuki mientras tomaba más del líquido, después se dio cuenta de que tenía que dejar de discutir con ella—. Oye… no debemos estar discutiendo todo el tiempo, yo creo que mejor nos empecemos a llevar bien, seria fastidioso estar discutiendo todo el tiempo ¿qué dices?

—Está bien…. ¿Por qué te cae mal, Sakura?

—Es simple, ella es… tan superficial, hace unos días la vi intentado ocultar un barro que tenia, no las comprendo, haber dime… ¿Por qué las chicas se preocupan tanto por su apariencia? ¿Y más aún si es por un chico? Nosotros no nos fijamos en lo detalles.

—Supongo que… no sé… la verdad yo no he sentido eso de querer verte mejor para alguien, yo creo… que Sakura quiere sacar a flote su personalidad interior, ya sabes quiere que su personalidad y apariencia sean equilibradas.

—Tsk… ¡Es bobo! Ahora dime… ¿Qué le miran todas las chicas al capitán? —preguntó el portero sacándole una risa a la chica pues para ella era una pregunto algo tonta.

—Pues… Tenma es un chico muy alegre, siempre apoya a sus amigos y defiende a quien lo necesita, jamás dudara en ayudarte y siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesitas.

— ¿Te gusta el capitán? —preguntó directamente, Ibuki, tal vez demasiado directo.

— No… ¿te gusta Sakura? Lo pregunto porque no dejas de hablar de ella y eso.

— ¡Ja! ¿Qué tontería estas diciendo? A mí no me gusta Nozaki, es superficial, distraída, golpea fuerte, se enoja fácilmente, está demasiado delgada, su cabello es horrendo y eso…

—Ibuki… ten cuidado… podrías quedar enamorado de ella.

— ¡Por favor! No creo… la verdad... sigo pensando y sostengo que eres más hermosa que Nozaki~. —admitió el de los ojos color ciruela mientras hacía sonrojar a Minori. ¿Ahora había cambiado linda por hermosa?

—Pero si me habías dicho fea y gorda… —recordó la de los ojos verdes mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—Solo... lo dije para fastidiarte además ¿qué importa? Y ahora te lo pregunto de nuevo… ¿te gusta el capitán?

—Ya dije que no… no es como si fuera lindo o algo así, bueno no es narcisista… —comentó Minori para lanzar claramente una indirecta al portero.

—No soy tan narcisista, solo pienso que soy hermosamente guapo ¿no crees?

—Yo creo que Shindou es lindo, sus ojos… son tan… ¡bonitos! —confesó Minori solo para molestar a su compañero, ella en verdad no tenía ningún gusto por nadie o eso pensaba ella.

— ¡¿Shindou?! ¡¿Crees que Shindou Takuto es más guapo que yo?! —preguntó alterado, Ibuki, quien estaba molesto, irritado, y… tal vez… ¿celoso?

— ¿Qué tiene? Sus ojos son profundos. —de nuevo solo buscaba irritarlo.

— ¿Eso qué significa? ¡Pufff, se nota que no has visto los míos! —exclamó fastidiado mientras se miraba más de cerca a Minori.

Ambos se estaban viendo fijamente, pero en realidad ninguno sentía nada, absolutamente nada… pues el portero estaba molesto y eso era lo que reflejaba.

—Veo ira y crueldad en tus ojos.

—Ahhh, por favor ¿Qué tiene Shindou en sus ojos? ¿Flores? —preguntó sarcásticamente el portero.

—A lo mejor….

— ¡Yo…!

—A lo mejor eres más lindo que Shindou. —terminó de comentar Minori, ahora era ella la que le saco un gran sonrojo al portero.

—Cof bueno Cof…. —dijo entre tosidos mientras intentaba ocultar ese rubor que había salido de su rostro, por alguna extraña razón no se iba.

Ese sonrojo no lo podía ocultar, porque… él comenzó a pensar en ella, en su mente rondaba eso que le había dicho "_A lo mejor eres más lindo que Shindou"_. Trago saliva, suspiro, y seguía sintiendo ese pequeño calor en el rostro, ya no le salían las palabras exactas para hablar. ¿Qué le diría ahora? No le podía volver a decir aquello que siempre provocaba un sonrojo en ella… él se quedo en blanco… ¿acaso comenzaba a sentirse incomodo con ella?

—T-Tú…

—Ibuki… —murmuró por lo bajo la chica, dándose cuenta de que había sido un error haberle dicho eso.

—Esto…

De la nada se fue la luz, en aquella habitación todo se había quedado oscuro.

* * *

Se escucharon unos gritos que provenían de las chicas y de algunos chicos cobardes, al parecer el apagón los había asustado mucho, para su suerte algunos de ellos trajeron velas y fósforos para encenderlos y seguir haciendo lo que estaban haciendo, sin embargo una de las chicas ya se había cansado de interrogar al "Tsurugi falso" así que intento cambiar las cosas.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Contamos historias de terror? —preguntó entusiasmada, Sakura Nozaki.

— ¡Buena idea! —apoyó a la sugerencia, Ichikawa.

—Yo no estoy muy contento con eso. —opinó Shinsuke.

— ¡No seas miedoso! ¡Vamos Shinsuke hay que disfrutar la juventud! —gritó con gran animo, Tetsukado.

—A mí si me parece la idea. —comentó Tenma, y después de un rato todos los demás aceptaron.

— ¡Bien! Comenzare yo… —habló emocionado, Minaho—. Hace mucho tiempo… existía un tipo llamado Jack el destructor…

— ¡Espera! Yo quiero hacer algo de interpretación, mira hasta tengo el maquillaje. —dijo Ichikawa, mientras mostraba su rostro, el cual estaba pintado como un rockero, después saco su lengua y era larga—. ¡Ahhh!

— ¿Y esa lengua? —preguntó Manabe.

—Es falsa.

— ¿Y la baba? —cuestionó Tetsukado.

—Esa si es verdadera.

— ¿Puedo seguir?

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron todos emocionados.

—Bien, Jack el destructor…

— ¿Qué no era el destripador? —preguntó extrañado Ichikawa.

— ¡Yo digo que es el destructor! Así que déjenme seguir.

—Como quieras…

—Vivía en Inazuma, se comía a los niños, se comía a las flores, se comía a los padres, se comía a los maestros, se comía a los balones…

— ¡No, pobres balones!

—Como iba… ¡Se comía a jugadores de futbol, se comía a los nerds…! Y una noche…. En Inazuma, llovía fuertemente, todos los que vivían allí, se ocultaron en sus sótanos para poder evitar ser atacados a machetazos por ¡Jack el destructor! —y de repente se escucho un gritó femenino entre los presentes, todos voltearon a ver a Tetsukado quien había sido asustado por Matatagi, pues le había tocado la espalda.

— ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja! Tetsukado debiste haber visto tu rostro… ¡Y tu grito de niña fue épico!

— ¡Matatagi! ¡Deberías estar cumpliendo tu reto de castigo! —exclamó molesto el capitán para después mandarlo con el entrenador.

—¡Esperen! —gritó Shindou—. Por asustar a Tetsukado te golpearemos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esperen! —gritó Matatagi antes de ser golpeado por los chicos del equipo, después todos se regresaron a su lugar dejando al chico junto a su cubeta de agua—. Tsk, siempre es lo mismo. —luego de eso comenzó a cargar su cubeta de agua.

— ¿Sigo?

— ¡Sí!

—Una noche en Londres….

— ¿Qué no era en Inazuma? —preguntó Kusaka.

— ¡Yo soy el que está contando esto! ¡Y si yo quiero puede ser en América o en Singapur!

—Pero Londres queda en Europa. —corrigió Aoi.

— ¡Era un ejemplo! Ahora seguiré sin importar que… esa noche en Londres todo el mundo esperaba lo peor ya que era treinta de octubre el día en que lo sobre natural se levantaba y…

— ¿Qué no era el treinta y uno cuando eso pasaba? —preguntó confundido Shindou.

— ¡En mi historia es treinta y ya!

— ¡Pero así no hay chiste! —exclamó algo molesta, Sakura.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Déjenme terminar mi estúpida historia!

— ¡Bien dejémoslo terminar! —exclamó Tenma para clamar a todos.

Así este grupo de chicos comenzó a escuchar más, pero obviamente seguían interrumpiendo, perdiendo así la magia de asustarse, pero por supuesto que ese ambiente oscuro y silencioso le daba un gran efecto para hacer sentir un poco lo tenebroso, por ahora ellos estarían escuchando historias mientras que Matatagi cargaba una cubeta de agua y el Tsurugi falso pasaba su noche amarrado en la silla.

* * *

La luz se había ido lo que significaba que ahora habría un ambiente más incomodo que antes, por lo que Ibuki seguía sintiendo el sonrojo en la cara y Minori comenzaba a sentirse insegura sobre sí misma, pues ahora que no habían dicho nada, se dio el tiempo de pensar en sus acciones y toda la discusión que tuvieron por lo que ahora se sentía… ¿fea? Quizá…

—"_¿En verdad seré poco atractiva? Hum… tal vez Ibuki solo me estaba consolando cuando me dijo que yo era más bonita que Sakura, a lo mejor solo quería fastidiarme…" —_pensó con mucha frustración la chica del cabello verde.

—Oye…. Si no hay luz… ¿eso no significaría que el sistema se apagaría y que podría abrir la puerta a la fuerza? —preguntó pensativo el portero.

—No creo… digo ¿no se atascaría más la puerta?

— ¡Ahhh! —gritó Ibuki ya que había comenzado a jalar la puerta para poder abrirla.

—En verdad no creo que se pueda. —opinó Minori para después quedarse con la boca abierta al ver que el portero pudo abrir la puerta.

— ¡Al fin! Ahora salgamos de aquí… —exclamó feliz el chico de los ojos color ciruela para después salir junto a la chica de allí.

El pasillo estaba iluminado con velas que al parecer habían puesto por el apagón.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —preguntó con mucha curiosidad la mánager.

—Me preparare un sándwich. —contesto tranquilamente, Ibuki, pero al querer irse para la cocina sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano—. ¿Eh?

—Ibuki… —susurró la gerente mientras intentaba tomar valor para decir lo que tenía en mente—. ¿Yo estoy gorda?

—…

Silencio, no respondió, el portero intentaba analizar el por qué de la pregunta… y cuando logro recordar la discusión, ya era un poco tarde pues, Minori ya se había decepcionado y dedujo lo peor, ella le soltó la mano al chico e iba a irse, sin embargo, el jugador de futbol comenzó a hablar.

—No lo estas, simplemente no eres tan delgada ni tan gorda. —respondió mientras intentaba ocultar un pequeño rubor que tenía en el rostro, luego se acerco a ella y la miro directo a los ojos—. Solo te dije gorda porque exagero un poco…

—"_Sus ojos… son... tan profundos" _—pensó Minori pues observaba claramente los ojos de su compañero, y… logro sentir que le sudaban un poco las manos—. Yo… lamento lo de hoy, Ibuki.

—Pues… yo no.

— ¡Ibuki!

—Me refiero a que si no hubiéramos discutido por horas, nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de que…. Me caes mejor que Sakura~.

—Y-Yo…. T-Tú… —tartamudeó Minori mientras comenzaba a sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba.

—Minori Mizukawa… —murmuró el portero para después tomar a la chica de los brazos, mirarla directamente y sonreírle—. ¡Bueno, nos vemos después, voy a comer! Ah… y lo que pasó en el armario se queda en el armario.

— ¡Pero, Ibuki…! —exclamó molesta la chica, sin embargo el chico tomo la venda del reto que había realizado y se la amarro en la boca a Minori para que ya no hablara.

—Nos vemos… —intentó despedirse, pero ella lo volvió a tomar de la mano y le señalo la venda—. Pufff, como quieras…

Se acerco a ella e intentó quitarle la venda la mánager subió su estatura para ayudar al portero. Ibuki Munemasa logro deshacerse de la venda, pero al estar tan cerca de Minori le provoco una sensación extraña que nunca había sentido, la vio a los ojos, al igual que ella no sentían la necesidad de hablar, era como si se hablaran con la mirada, como si no existiera nada ni nadie. La gerente no pudo evitar quedar hipnotizada con los ojos de su compañero. Ella se paro desde la punta de sus zapatos para poder llegar a la altura del chico, mientras que el portero bajo su mirada hacia la de ella. Ambos podían sentir y escuchar los latidos del otro, se acercaron más y más y no pensaban en absolutamente nada, a punto de darse un beso….

Y… llego Matatagi, quien había pensado que eran unos alienígenas del espacio que se habían metido a la nave. Como estaba medio oscuro y no miraba bien, tomo la cubeta de agua que tenía en las manos y se las tiro encima, después se dio cuenta de quienes eran.

—Ibu-Ibuki y… Mi-Minori. —tartamudeó incrédulo el de los ojos negros.

—Parece que tenemos un testigo. —comentó molesto el portero.

— ¡Espera! ¡Se lo tengo que decir a los demás!

Antes de que el castaño pudiera salir corriendo, el chico con cabello color blanco lo agarro de la ropa y sonrío maliciosamente, la mánager solo observaba la escena con diversión.

Todos seguían reunidos, asustados, claro de haber escuchado varias historias de terror, algunos hasta se estaban comiendo las uñas de los nervios, aunque los demás se divertían con las tontas historias que contaban. Por otra parte el Tsurugi falso disfrutaba su noche amarrado en la silla, por ahora para él era el momento más tranquilo que había tenido desde que había llegado a la nave ya que al parecer el equipo de Earth Eleven era muy escandaloso.

—Y así termina mi historia… —finalizó Tetsukado quien tenía una linterna.

—Hum… —masculló la mayoría al sentir un poco de sueño.

— ¿Quién sigue? —preguntó Aoi.

— ¡Yo! —exclamó asustando a todos, Ibuki, quien tenía "sangre" en la ropa y en la boca, también tenía la mayoría de su rostro cubierto de esa sustancia además de que parecía que su vestimenta había sido rasgada, después mostró su sonrisa y todos se dieron cuenta que eran colmillos, aparte de él, a la par tenia a Minori y en su mano cargaba a Matatagi, quien tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza.

— ¡U-Un vam-vampiro! ¡Ahhh! ¡Una bruja! ¡Y una cosa muy horrorosa! —exclamó asustado, Minaho.

— ¡Ahhh! —gritó mientras sacaba la lengua el portero asustando a todos, luego la mayoría del equipo se fue corriendo para esconderse.

— ¿Por qué los asustaste así? —preguntó confundida, Minori.

—Estaban contando historias de terror… y yo quería ganar.

—Ah… —musitó semi-despierto, Matatagi.

Unos instantes después todos se dieron cuenta de que era una broma, ya que la luz regreso y pudieron ver con claridad, a los tres que habían llegado.

— ¡Chicos, no se preocupen! Solo es Ibuki junto a Minori. —aclaró tranquilamente, Tenma, sin embargo la mayoría se había asustado por lo último que dijo.

— ¡¿Ibuki y Minori?! —preguntaron los demás.

—También está Matatagi, pero él está desmayado. —siguió hablando el capitán.

— ¿Ibuki qué haces con Minori? Pensé que no se soportaban. —cuestionó Sakura.

—Me la encontré en el pasillo y ya.

— ¿Y la sangre? —preguntó asustado, Shinsuke.

—Ah… eso… golpee a Matatagi con un bote de Kétchup y me cayó en la ropa y en la boca.

— ¿No estabas aquí con todos nosotros? —cuestionó de forma estúpida, Tetsukado.

—No, estaba cumpliendo mi reto, es que me caí del monociclo y tuve que repetirlo hasta que me salió bien.

—Ya… bueno ¡Ya es hora de dormir! —gritó Tenma, para después bostezar y comenzar a retirarse—. Mañana tal vez juguemos, buenas noches.

Los demás también se retiraron hasta Matatagi se había despertado y se retiro a su habitación, el Tsurugi falso se desamarro solo y se fue a la habitación del verdadero Tsurugi. Los únicos que se habían quedado allí, fueron Ibuki y Minori.

—Buenas noches. —se despidió el portero.

—Buenas noches.

Ambos estaban a punto de retirarse, pero sintieron la necesidad de verse así que voltearon a verse y sonrieron, luego de eso cada quien se fue a su habitación. Y por ambas mentes cruzaba la misma oración… "_Estuve… a punto de… besar a…" _No lograban ni quiera terminar aquel pensamiento pues comenzaban a sentirse extraños, lo único bueno de todo ese día es que se habían conocido más… por ese juego…. ese divertido juego llamado "¿Reto o Verdad?".

* * *

**Notas de la autora (?):**

Bueno… mi primer one-shot ubicado en Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy además de ser una de las parejas más Crack que he pensado xD. Al principio iba a ser corto, pero ya ven que soy exagerada xD. Así que espero que les haya gustado. Y que también les haya gustado el Spoiler =D No digo nada más que esto…

¡Gracias por leerlo! ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Y si les gusto, se rieron, les pareció divertido, les gusto el romance xD, o algo así dejen reviews.

Hum…. ¡Las aclaraciones!

*= Ending número uno de Inazuma Eleven Go! Galaxy, este ending me encanta es muy divertido y me pareció divertido imaginar a Ibuki cantándola xD, no me pertenece.

**= Arroz al revés significa… xD No voy a escribirlo, pero léanlo al revés y se darán cuenta de lo que intento decir Matatagi.

***= Página de interacción social, para conversaciones, etc., no me pertenece.

****= Pues…. Internet Explorer el peor internet, se traba, es lento xD, horriblemente espantoso por ello Manabe lo detesta y planea destruirlo xD, no me pertenece.

*****= Serie de televisión de hace muchos años, trata de la guerra en el espacio y tiene una trama muy compleja. Desde mi punto de vista humorístico se me hizo gracioso imaginar a Tsurugi –el cual para mi tiene un aspecto un poco de alienígena- fan número uno de esta serie xD, no me pertenece.

¡Con esto me despido!

¡Nos leemos! Y si gustan pueden dejar reviews.

Atte. Angylopez.


End file.
